Climbing trees are used for cats or other pets and for children. In childcare institutions or private homes, a climbing tree helps promote balance and develop motor function in children. The same applies to cats when climbing and playing in climbing trees.
Examples of comparative models of climbing trees that offer combination options for adaptation include U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,465. Using special joint pegs, new branches can be added to the climbing tree—horizontally or vertically—on an existing column.
In other words, only two options are offered—horizontal and vertical—which is a major limitation in relation to this invention.